Love for the First Time
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: Sutski *my OC* has been with Yasu a few months and their relationship has only been hugs and short kisses. But what happens when the two experience what it's like to have sex for the first time? My first sex scene, I tried! :)


NANA

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This anime doesn't belong to me, but to its respective creators. This is a little drabble featuring Yasu and an OC. I really wanted Yasu to end up with someone, because he is so sweet like Hachi said. Anyway, my OC's name is Sutski. She's an African American and wears glasses. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

It had been a few months since Yasu and I have become a couple. It's almost as if he could read my mind when he feels like something is wrong with me sometimes, and I find it very attractive that he is concerned about me. I have been to a few of his performances, and he has some pretty awesome bandmates. Yasu always seemed to wear sunglasses. I want to see his eyes someday but I wanted to wait until he was ready to show me. Not a moment before.

Yasu's hands always felt so soft when he hugged me and his lips felt so masculine when he kissed me. We never had any sexual interactions yet, just a few short kisses here and there. Nana tells me we should pursue into sex, but I told her I would wait until Yasu was ready.

Speaking of Yasu, we were supposed to be meeting at his place to discuss a few things later this afternoon at about four. It was noon now, and I was eating lunch at the kitchen table, which meant I had four hours left of free time. I spent most of my time, watching TV, reading books, and writing. I just love keeping a little journal handy, just in case I would die of boredom, or I would just like to write about the events of my day.

Speaking of which, I bet you're bored with the topics above, so I'll skip to the part where we actually meet and begin to talk. Yasu had to wake me up by calling me because I was twenty minutes late. I overslept, because I had one too many hot noodles and I fell asleep after my fourth bowl. Yes, I am a messy eater. Anyway, I finally arrived at Yasu's place around 4:26. What bad timing.

I knocked on the door twice, and Yasu answered, wearing a black suit and tie.

"Sorry, I overslept."

"I know. I called you on your cellphone."

"Oh…"

Okay, I seriously need to work on my skills in relationships. This is not looking well for me at all.

"Come in." he said politely, stepping aside so I could enter.

"Sure." I replied, and I slowly walked in, moving to sit down on the couch. I heard Yasu close the door, take out a cigarette and then light it. Geez, this dude never stops smoking, does he? Doesn't he know it's bad for his health?

"Hey, Yasu."

"Yeah?"

"You know, smoking is really bad for you. It can cause damage to your lungs."

"I know. I'm not like those men who smoke a cigarette every chance they get just to get out of a bad situation."

Immediately, I felt guilty. Who was I to judge? I've got problems of my own. I can't judge him…how could I…? Tears suddenly fell down my face, as I managed to choke out, "I'm sorry…I know I had no right to judge, but I was just worried about your health. I don't want you to die an early death."

"I understand. There's no need to apologize." Yasu moved himself to sit down by the couch and he was extremely close to me, and still smoking the cigarette.

Why was I nervous when he was so close to me? I'm a woman, I'm supposed to be able to handle this! But for some reason, my heart was racing, my face was red from blushing, my hands became shaky, and I am sitting next to this incredibly hot guy. Nana's words flashed through my ears.

" _You mean you and Yasu haven't had sex?"_

" _No." I had replied, looking downcast and more embarrassed than ever that she brought the subject up. She chuckled as she placed her can of beer on the table._

" _Listen. You gotta understand these short kisses and hugs aren't enough in a relationship. Are you afraid to have sex?"_

 _Yes, I was. I did know about sex when I was with my last boyfriend, but he wanted too much sex, so I had to dump him. That's another story for another time though…_

" _I did have sex with my last boyfriend, but we used condoms. It was good at first, but then it came to a point where he wanted to have sex every chance we were alone. So I had to dump him, realizing he was no good for me."_

" _Good. At least you took a stand. But remember, you can only have sex when both partners agree to it. And use condoms. They prevent you from becoming pregnant."_

Well, time to ask the question that's been weighing on my mind.

"Yasu…"

"Yeah?" he asked turning his head toward me. I sighed. Well, it was now or never.

"Have you ever thought about taking our relationship to the next level?" He gave me a quizzical look and so I elaborated.

"Yasu, what do you feel about us having sex?"

A long pause ensued, and I thought it would last forever until he spoke again.

"What made you think of this now?"

"W-Well…I had a talk with Nana and she said when we had sex to use condoms and to make sure both partners were ready. And also, the short kisses and hugs we share won't cut it."

"I guess that's true." Yasu said as he stared at his cigarette, which the flame was staring to wax the white part off the cigarette and letting it fall into the ash tray. My emotions were getting the better of me now, as I turned my head toward Yasu. I continued to stare at him. His head, his muscles, and him…oh my gosh, I couldn't stand it. I slowly reached up and grabbed Yasu's head after taking his cigarrette from his mouth with my hands and lowered his lips to mine with a lingering kiss. I wrapped my hands around his head and deepened the kiss just a little bit before slowly moving my lips away. I noticed Yasu's shocked expression, and quickly turned my head away, my face madly red.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I was not thinking with my head! Please forgive me, Yasu! I-"

I felt two hands gently turn me around, and once more I was staring into Yasu's face. But before I could utter another word, his lips connected with mine in hunger. There was no way I could keep up with this pace. Our lips repeatedly touched each other's and moans were elicited from both of us. I fell back on the couch with the two of us continuously kissing. Yasu's lips moved from my lips to my cheek, and lingered on my neck, sucking a little at it.

Our clothes were soon off, with Yasu in just his pants and myself with a long slip over my undergarments. Well, if I wasn't ready for sex before, I sure was ready now. Our lips connected in a more heated fervor than the last time we touched and our hands roamed each other's bodies. I touched Yasu's chest which was tall and lean, not to mention muscular. Every part of him felt so handsome and masculine, I repeated my sensual touches. I felt Yasu moan under my touch and I repeated the same gesture as he touched my slender curves and soon began groping my breasts. I let out sighs of happiness and pleasure as I let him touch me. His hands were soon replaced by his lips as he began to kiss all around my breasts in a repeated pattern. He moved to kiss my chin, my nose, and then my lips once more.

To spare you the rest of our moment, which took a few more hours, (and by the way, we used condoms) I had managed to snatch his sunglasses off and toss them onto the table, as he did with mine. I soon looked into his clear almond black eyes as he stared into my brown ones. We held so much love and tenderness in our gazes that words could never express how each of us felt at that exact moment.

I was lying on Yasu's chest, as he stroked my curly hair gently.

"Okay…well…" I started but stopped as I realized I couldn't think of anything to say that could describe what happened between us.

"That was sex, and I enjoyed every part." Yasu said as he kissed my head lightly. I hit him playfully on the forearm as I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You simply enjoyed fondling me."

"No." his tone was suddenly completely serious and I stared up at him to see the same seriousness in his eyes. "A man should enjoy his woman. Especially when she looks as beautiful as you. Not just in showering of gifts. Sometimes, a woman just wants to know she's loved."

"Thank you." I grabbed the hand that was stroking hair and squeezed it gently, before feeling him intertwine my fingers, returning the gesture. I will never ever forget this moment for as long as I live.

Not in a lifetime.

* * *

 **Ok, I tried! Please constructive criticism and any ideas or suggestions you have to change this story would be nice! Thank you! See you all later! Please let me know if I kept Yasu in character or is he too OOC? This is my first sex scene, please be gentle.**


End file.
